filmriotingfandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 024 - Halloween Special: Finding the Real Paranormal Activity
Ryan and Josh scares the living daylight out of two freeloa... Trick or Treaters, then tries to find their own Paranormal Activities, guerilla style. This episode is unscripted. Hotel Murder-Suicide Josh is left in a hotel room that has been left unrented by the owners for some time. After the others leave, Josh locks the door, turns out the lights and reads instructions left for him on the bed. Accordig to the letter, the hotel room was apparently the scene of a murder-suicide back in 2007, where a man shot his wife point blank using a 9mm hand gun. He hid his wife's body under the bed then turned the gun on himself. No motive was found for the crime. The hotel's management mothballed the room after constant complaints from occupants, such as men hearing a woman's voice all through the night, usually as though from under the bed. Other occupants said they felt a presence laying next to them in bed when they're alone. Josh's task is to lay in the bed for two minutes to see if he can feel the presence of the woman next to him. He is also to look under the bed with the night vision camera to see if it can pick up any paranormal activity. Josh is also required to try to communicate with the woman. As Josh runs through his task, he complained about how much he was shaking. After his first task, Josh starts to read his second task, but turns around abruptly to a sound. With nothing there, he turns back to the instructions. While the camera he held was not a night vision camera, Josh proceeds to finish his second task. However there were two beds on the room, and it is the bed closest to the door that Josh neglects to inspect. The fifth instruction said to go into the bathroom and stand before the mirror, where the man shot himself. Josh is to try to talk the man, a task in which Josh vehemently refused. After twelve minutes, Josh gives up and leaves the room. Bloody Mary Bruno is sent into the room in Josh's place. Bruno describes Josh's physical demanor as "absolutely white." Bruno's task is to perform the Bloody Mary ritual, where the participant or participants stand before a mirror and chant repeatly "Bloody Mary." Midway through the instructions, Bruno stops and looks around to find nothing and no one in the room. Bruno's instructions says to light a candle to draw Mary's spirit then chant her name thirteen times to summon her. He is to tell her that he killed her son. In the case that Mary appears behind him, he cannot turn around, else Mary will kill him. A series of jump cuts are done on the footage of Bruno, to show his hesitation to summon Bloody Mary. He completes the first step of the ritual and says the words written on the page. He reads, "if Mary appears behind..." only to turn around suddenly. He then reads that he shouldn't have turned, and exclaimed, "Oh my gosh!" Bruno's camera batteries dies and in a panic he rushes out of the room. Bruno lasted six minutes alone. Hockey Rink Murder The team goes to a hockey rink where a man died on the ice. With everyone locked in, including Ryan Allen (henceforth Allen), an employee who knew the story, they all head to the rink. On their way, Josh was the first person to notice the smell of cigar smoke on the hall way. Allen said that smoking was not allowed in the building and that the only person who did smoke was the building's former manager. The blue faceoff line on the ice was where the man died. According to Allen, when they took a photo of the ice, there was an orb around that area. He continued to say that the former manager took pictures of the building in the dark on his last week there, particularly around the bar. Odd things were said to happen around the bar. Above the bar is a window leading to the gym. In an e-mail with the photo attached, the manager told Allen that there was a woman peering out of the window. He continues to say that there was a fomer female employee there ten years ago, who left her shift and murdered her family. Tim introduces the setup, where Ryan (the host) is to be left alone on the ice. Ryan says that if he smells cigar smoke, he's bailing. Alone, Ryan points the camera several times to his surroundings, especially at the window. After a moment, he pulls out a Ouija Board from a bag, places the pointer on to white space, and tries to lure the spirit into communicating with him. Ten minutes in, the board remains unmoved. Ryan taps the pointer with his foot, still with no letters under it, then moves on to try to lure a demon to move the pointer on the Ouija Board. Nothing happens. Ryan gives the window another look. He looks away from the window for a moment and says, "That was creepy. I thought I saw something move" and points to the arcade to the side. He then says that when he looks to the left, it looks like a light moving. Ryan then looks down to the Ouija Board, and notes that the pointer is between the letters "R" and "S." He was "almost positive that through the circle there were no letters, that it was all white board." He tries to lure whatever moved the pointer to move it again, but fidgets at the sound of a metal squeal in the distance. The video ends as the cameras lose battery power, although they were charged before the team started the segment. Ryan was alone on the ice for twenty minutes. Strange Noises Allen tells more stories about the place. He tells a tale of one night, as he unloads a truck from the receiving area he sees in the corner of his eye someone who worked at the rink once upon a time. As he told his story a slamming noise comes from the distance. Allen exclaims, "Yeah. And you thought I was crazy right? That freakin' door just slammed itself shut." Everyone is visiably shaken as they investigates the door. Allen continues his story. As he backed the cargo truck to the receiving door, he turned forward to see a dark figure walking right through the wall, into the locker room where someone died. Locker Room Death The team goes into the locker room to lure the figure from the Allen's story. On their way, Josh freaks everyone else when he accidentally hits the wall with a tripod. Everyone goes into the locker room. Tim locks the door as Bruno suggest summoning the figure. A hissing sound fills the room as they all listen. Eight minutes in Josh demands to know what's in Ryan's bag. Ryan blocks the door with his chair and pulls out he Ouija Board. Ryan throws the board to the ground as Josh shouts "That's playing with the devil." Tim starts to freak out as Ryan starts egging the spirit to communicate via the Ouija Board. Out of the blue, music starts. It was someone's ring tone. Ryan continues to egg on the spirit and/or demon to no avail. They kick the board into the shower where the man died. The team argues for a moment about the Ouiji Board, but as Ryan checks the tape in his camera, there a scratching noise fills the room. When they turn to the Ouiji Board, the pointer had moved from the center to "No." They all argue more as Ryan picks up the Ouija Board. Tim suggests someone step into the shower and close the curtain until another noise fills the room. It came from the shower across the one they kicked the Ouija Board into. Josh suggest they put the Ouija Board into that shower until they noticed that the curtain in the shower moved. Tim and Ryan place the Ouiji Board into the shower with the pointer just below the letter "F." As Tim comes in for a close up a noise sounded in the room again. They all start to freak out again as they notice the pointer moved above the letter this time. They start to try to lure the spirit to do it again until they hear a crash in the next locker room over. They called out to the rest of their crew, but found them on the other side of the rink, 200 feet away. Ryan, Josh, Tim and Bruno were in the locker room for 40 minutes. In the blooper, Ryan walks into a wall while holding a camera. Episode Sponsors Gamefly Category:Episodes